Refleksi
by fariacchi
Summary: Semua terluka. Tapi semua saling membela. Dan akhirnya, tidak ada satu pun orang yang waras di sana. # Suigetsu-centric. SuiSasu, NaruSasu, NaruSai. Answer fict from Mind Trap and Water Moon. Infantrum Fan-Fanfiction Challenge. A gift for Ninja-edit.


**Ringkasan: **Semua terluka. Tapi semua saling membela. Dan akhirnya, tidak ada satu pun orang yang waras di sana. # _Suigetsu-centric. SuiSasu, NaruSasu, NaruSai. Answer fict from Mind Trap and Water Moon. Infantrum Fan-Fanfiction Challenge. A gift for Ninja-edit_.

**Peringatan: **Disarankan membaca terlebih dahulu **Mind Trap** dan **Water Moon** karya Ninja-edit untuk memahami setting dan konflik dalam fanfiksi ini; Bukan plagiarisme; Suigetsu-_centric_; SuigetsuXSasuke, petunjuk NarutoXSasuke dan NarutoXSai; Rate M, karena kerumitan tema dan kisah, dan petunjuk _lime_.

Dihadiahkan untuk **Ninja-edit**, sekaligus untuk memenuhi **Infantrum Fan-Fanfiction Challenge** dari **sylviolin**.

**Disclaimer:** Segala karakter, _universe_ dan karakteristik khusus dalam fanfiksi ini diambil dari Naruto karya **Masashi Kishimoto**. Setting, ide besar, dan hubungan antarkarakter dalam fanfiksi ini didasarkan pada fanfiksi Mind Trap dan Water Moon karya Ninja-edit.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"…_Ia hanyalah ilusi bulan di siang hari, yang ingin jadi matahari…"_

_(_Water Moon_—Ninja-edit)_

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Refleksi**

**.**

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

* * *

Situasi seperti ini, mau bicara mengenai ilusi pantulan bulan akan sama dengan bicara mengenai matahari yang mengejar bayangan ideal.

Ini bukan soal _siapa_ menjadi apa. Ini bukan soal _kenapa_ menjadi apa. Ini bukan soal _bagaimana_ menjadi apa. Semua pertanyaan itu sudah _jelas_. Semua yang terlibat sudah _**tahu**_.

Sekarang waktunya untuk menonton _kumpulan orang-orang tidak waras_ yang berkubang dalam ilusi demi memuaskan obsesi nurani sendiri.

Yang air, yang api—yang angin, yang bayang-bayang.

Semua terluka.

Tapi semua _**saling**_ membela.

Coba lihat, orang waras mana yang masih tersisa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk waktu yang seperti tidak pernah berputar di sekitar dirinya, Suigetsu sudah hampir tidak ingat lagi seperti apa rupa kebosanan. Apakah itu sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan komentar dingin Sasuke terhadap _apa saja_?

Langkah tegap pemilik keping violet itu menembus hujan rintik yang menghiasi pagi buta berkabut. Di balik jubah warna lumpur yang melindunginya dari dingin—bukan, bukan dari air; bagaimanapun Suigetsu adalah _**air**_—ia berakhir menyusuri setapak hutan dan sampai pada mata air keruh di sana.

Di pikirannya berkelebat sosok berambut kelam, dengan mata onyx yang tanpa nyala. Suigetsu terkekeh begitu saja. Kegilaan apa lagi yang dilakukan _otaknya_? Bukankah semalam terasa begitu _puas_ bergerumul di ranjang?

Pupil violet memandang riak air yang keruh tertimpa butiran hujan. Refleksi sosoknya sendiri tak tampak jelas—bayangannya berhamburan.

_Air yang dikacaukan tidak mampu merefleksikan ilusi dengan benar._

Makanya Suigetsu tidak boleh kacau. Atau semuanya akan _**berakhir**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau meneruskan semua ini?"

Sasuke menajamkan pandangannya, jelas terganggu dengan pertanyaan yang merusak _segalanya_.

Tahu tidak akan ada jawaban, sang penanya membuka suara lagi, "Sebentar lagi kau bertemu dengannya—ia mengejarmu dan sudah dekat."

Masih tak ada suara. Hanya deru nafas tipis yang memberi petunjuk kegusaran dan keinginan yang ditanya untuk segera kembali ke aktifitas yang hampir berhenti itu.

Akhirnya ada. "Jangan—"

Tawa kecil yang menggoda, karena si penanya tidak berhenti dari aktifitasnya. "—sebut namanya? Kita sudah pernah melalui ini, Sasuke. Kau tidak menjawab apapun."

"—!" Suara tertahan, yang hanya bisa ditangkap oleh pemilik pupil violet yang menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat kau bertemu dengannya?"

Tamparan kenyataan. _**Mereka**_ semua tahu saat itu akan tiba—cepat atau lambat.

Sesungguhnya yang paling gelisah di sini bukanlah mereka yang akan bertemu. Tapi mereka _**yang lain**_.

[_"Aku tidak akan kembali padanya."_]

Senyum getir yang tidak tertangkap mata Sasuke, sebelum sang penanya menghujamkan violetnya yang tanpa cela ke wajah berbalut peluh di bawahnya.

"Kau mau _**aku**_ menemanimu?"

Untuk sepersekian detik, Suigetsu merasa Sasuke seperti akan mengangguk setuju. Tapi itu bodoh. Karena itu tidak benar-benar pertanyaan. Karena semua sudah tahu jawabannya.

[_"Karena kau pergi… untuk mencintainya."_]

Cengkraman di tangan dan pandangan tajam pupil merah darah yang bermotif indah. "Diamlah—sialan." Ia mendesis. "Selesaikan saja—_**tugasmu**_."

Katakan Suigetsu gila, tapi suara itulah yang membuatnya diam—menurut dan diam.

"Maaf—Sasuke…" Bisikan itu menjadi sandiwara paling sinting yang dilontarkan. Tapi Suigetsu tahu kapan harus menyuarakannya.

Suigetsu _**terlalu**_ tahu.

[_Karena _Suigetsu_ adalah _Naruto_._]*

"Naru—"

Karena ilusi akan kalah jika bertemu nyata.

Karena Naruto _**bukan**_ Suigetsu.

**

* * *

.**

**.**

**.**

Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang terjawab.

Sebenarnya semua yang terlibat tahu, semakin banyak yang terjawab, semakin semuanya akan berakhir. Karena itu tidak ada yang bertanya. Karena itu tidak ada yang menjawab.

Karena tidak ada yang mau _**segalanya**_ berakhir.

Suigetsu memandangi air keruh di dekat kakinya. Dalam sekali lompat ia bisa sampai ke seberang, tapi memangnya ia mau ke seberang? Tentu saja—ia tahu, dalam sekejap ia bisa saja keluar. Pertanyaannya adalah apakah ia _mau_ keluar?

Segalanya sudah sampai titik dimana Suigetsu menginginkan lebih. Bukan hanya Suigetsu, tapi mereka _**semua**_ yang terlibat.

Mereka ingin _**lebih**_.

Lebih dari sekedar ilusi. Lebih dari sekedar refleksi belaka.

Rasanya ingin menenggelamkan sosok yang mematung di pinggir air, yang hanya untuk memandangi refleksi matahari, tanpa benar-benar menginginkan si air yang _baik hati_. Baik hati, bukan? Bagaimanapun, kalau tidak ada si air, matahari tidak akan sedekat _**itu**_.

Betapa air ingin menenggelamkan saja sepasang onyx itu.

Suigetsu mengangkat pandangan dari pantulannya yang buram oleh titik hujan. Bau basah seperti membuat kabut tipis yang muncul karena dingin menjadi lebih pekat. Untuk sesaat, sepasang violet membulat, karena melihat sosok di seberang sana. Sosok berpupil onyx—_Sasuke_?

Kalau hujan bisa tertawa, pasti sudah dilakukannya sejak _**dulu**_.

Lalu kenapa tertawanya harus _**sekarang**_? Kalau bukan ilusi hujan, lalu apa? Kenapa Sasuke berdiri di sana dan—

—oh. Tentu saja—

"Kau memang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke," suara Suigetsu bergema di antara derai hujan yang agaknya semakin deras.

—karena itu _**bukan**_ Sasuke.

Senyum kepalsuan yang memberi perbedaan dari yang asli terkembang. "Sayangnya kau tidak mirip dengan Naruto," jawab sosok di seberang itu.

Suigetsu tertawa hambar. Tentu saja—memangnya air tampak seperti matahari? Sama sekali tidak—kan?

"Mencari Sasuke, hm?"

Senyum.

"Bukan aku yang mencari."

"Oh? Tapi kau sudah menemukan kami, kan?"

"Bukan _**kau**_ yang kucari."

Dengusan.

"Lalu _**siapa**_?"

Itu dia: siapa?

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang _**mereka**_ lakukan?

Suigetsu tahu.

Matahari juga menjadi gila, karena berusaha menggunakan _**apa saja**_ untuk membentuk bayangan yang dicarinya.

Sama gilanya dengan yang menggunakan air untuk terus menerus memandang matahari tanpa mengingat hari. Padahal bulan dan matahari tidak serupa.

Suigetsu _**tahu**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gadis berambut merah jambu tampak tidak menyangka akan _berpapasan_ dengan tim Taka dalam misi seorang dirinya yang tenang. Suigetsu menangkap decakan Sasuke sebelum sang Uchiha itu memberi isyarat untuk mengabaikan si gadis dan melanjutkan pencarian seorang Akatsuki.

"—Tunggu! Sasuke-kun—tunggu!" Si gadis tersadar dari keterkejutan sesaat, dan bergegas mengejar.

Dan Sasuke menghentikan Karin yang gusar dengan satu perintah, "Suigetsu—"

Tak ada kata-kata lagi ketika tiga orang lainnya menghilang di balik kecepatan pedang besar yang berayun untuk menghantam _kunai_ si gadis.

"Maaf, gadis—Sasuke tak berminat meladenimu."

Gadis merah jambu mengamati sosok di depannya, dan tertegun.

_["Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"]_

Itu dia.

[_"KARENA DIA TIDUR DENGAN LAKI-LAKI LAIN—!"_]

Itu bola matanya.

_["—DENGAN PEMILIK BOLA MATA VIOLET ITU!"]**_

Seringai Suigetsu mengembang.

"Kau—" Tangan gadis merah jambu tampak begetar—bukan karena kepayahan menahan ayunan pedang Suigetsu; karena sesuatu yang lain.

Suigetsu sedang menebak-nebak apa yang berputar di kepala gadis itu.

Denting benda tajam.

"Kau—karena kau—"

Seperti sumpah serapah dari bibir gadis merah jambu, Suigetsu hanya menyeringai tidak peduli. Hanya sumpah serapah tidak akan membunuhnya. Lagipula jiwanya sudah terjerat ilusi kematian _**itu**_.

Pupil violet berkilat.

"Ada apa denganku, hm?" Pedang bertemu _kunai_ tipis. "Apa temanmu yang bermata hitam itu bercerita tentang pertarungan kami yang lalu?"***

Gadis merah jambu membelalakan matanya, lalu detik berikutnya menggeram. "Jangan bicarakan Sai dengan mulut kotormu itu—" Si gadis mendesis. "Karena kau… Sai _**juga**_—"

Suigetsu tahu.

Di dalam hati Suigetsu tertawa.

Permainan semakin rumit saja.

"—Naruto juga—" Kristal bening menetes begitu saja. "Kalian—Sasuke—_**kau**_—" Si gadis menahan isak paraunya. "_**Kenapa**_—?"

Ya.

Kenapa?

Suigetsu juga ingin tahu.

**

* * *

.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu berulang untuk sesuatu yang tidak dipahami oleh mereka sendiri.

Siapa—_**yang mana**_?

Pemilik kulit pucat memandangi Suigetsu dengan ganjil. "Menurutmu siapa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi ilusi bagi _**dia**_?"

Pertanyaan yang bukan pertanyaan. Jawaban yang bukan jawaban. Percakapan seperti apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka lakukan?

Senyum lagi.

"Rasanya seperti bercermin. Kau bisa melihat segalanya, tapi kau tak bisa menyentuhnya."

Suigetsu tertawa beberapa saat, sebelum mengalihkan, "Lalu? Sudah sampai mana _**dia**_?"

"Dekat."

Apapun yang dibicarakan, seluruhnya terdengar ambigu. Tapi tidak penting, karena mereka _**mengerti**_.

"Kupikir _**dia**_ sudah berhenti setelah Sasuke memberikan _**kenyataan**_ itu," Suigetsu berujar sarkastis.

Senyum yang sama. Suigetsu tidak mengerti mengapa senyum itu tampak memuakkan, namun tidak bisa dibencinya pada saat yang sama.

Tentu saja. Bukankah Suigetsu juga melakukan _**senyum**_ yang nyaris sama sepanjang waktu?

"Dan kupikir _**Sasuke**_ sudah berhenti mengharapkan _**dia**_ setelah semua itu." Betapa memuakkan bagaimana cara bicaranya mengingatkan Suigetsu akan Sasuke.

Lebih memuakkan, karena yang dikatakan pemilik kulit pucat itu _**tepat**_.

Lalu sampai dimana _**mereka**_? Kegelisahan itukah? Kegelisahan itu tampak. Bukan yang akan bertemu, tapi yang lain.

_**Mereka**_. Hujan seperti mentertawakan mereka—orang-orang terluka yang _**saling**_ membela.

Air merefleksikan dua sosok kabur yang tertimpa ribuan tetes air kasar tanpa hati. Untuk mereka yang dikungkung obsesi tak berakhir, refleksi buram itu adalah penggerus nurani.

Karena seperti Suigetsu adalah _Naruto_, Sai adalah _Sasuke_. Karena, seperti _Naruto_ bukan _Suigetsu_, _Sasuke_ bukanlah _Sai_.

Karena, setelah segalanya, mereka _**bukan**_ apa-apa.

Jadi siapa yang gila di sini?

"Kesempatan kalian tinggal beberapa jam." Suigetsu menyampirkan jubahnya dalam sekali hentak. Berbalik, pemilik mata violet itu membiarkan si kulit pucat tak membaca ekspresinya. "Sasuke sudah punya rencana hari ini."

"Informasi yang _berharga_." Suigetsu tahu di sana ada senyum itu lagi. "Apa kau benar-benar mengira aku akan menggunakan kebaikan hatimu itu?"

Suigetsu tertawa. "Kau _**bukan**_ Sasuke."

Diam. Tak ada yang tahu kemana arah semua hal absurd ini.

Lalu Suigetsu mendengar langkah berbalik dari seberang sana. Pemilik kulit pucat itu akan beranjak.

Tapi Suigetsu sempat mendengarnya— "Untuk satu hal tadi—"

—sesuatu yang tak begitu ingin didengarnya.

"—kau _**memang**_ seperti _**Naruto**_."

Tak ada yang mendengar tawa hambar Suigetsu sesudahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan pagi itu begitu lama.

Suigetsu merasa seperti segala sesuatu seperti menertawakan dirinya. Atau mungkin bukan hanya dirinya—_**mereka semua**_.

Kegilaan ini tidak berakhir.

Keping violet hanya memantulkan pantulan buram yang terdistraksi oleh butir-butir hujan. Hujan yang tipis, seperti tidak membunuh, tapi mengacaukan segalanya—refleksi itu.

Kelam. Langit berwarna, tapi tak ada matahari di sana. Hanya ada kumpulan awan yang membayangi, lalu hujan yang membatasi segalanya.

Bukankah itu lelucon takdir?

Karena itulah yang sedang terjadi pada _**mereka**_ sekarang.

Matahari ada. Selalu. Tapi hujan menutupinya. _**Air**_ menggantikannya untuk kasat mata.

Tapi air tak pernah bisa _**menghapuskan**_ matahari.

Kalau hujannya berhenti, awannya pudar, bayangan gelapnya hilang. Lalu si matahari akan muncul lagi. Membawa cahaya untuk _**segalanya**_.

Dan menguapkan air _**selamanya**_.

Hanya karena itulah yang _**seharusnya**_.

_Air yang dikacaukan tidak mampu merefleksikan ilusi dengan benar._

Semua kacau. Tak ada ilusi. Tak ada refleksi.

Karena air ingin menenggelamkan _**sesuatu**_.

Segalanya sudah _**berakhir**_—dan tidak akan pernah berakhir pada saat yang sama.

Benar, kan, Suigetsu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini bukan soal _siapa_ menjadi apa. Ini bukan soal _kenapa_ menjadi apa. Ini bukan soal _bagaimana_ menjadi apa. Semua pertanyaan itu sudah _jelas_. Semua yang terlibat sudah _**tahu**_.

Sekarang waktunya untuk menonton _kumpulan orang-orang tidak waras_ yang berkubang dalam ilusi demi memuaskan obsesi nurani sendiri.

Yang air, yang api—yang angin, yang bayang-bayang.

Semua terluka.

Tapi semua _**saling**_ membela.

Dan akhirnya, tidak ada satu pun orang yang waras di sana.

**.**

**.**

Semua adalah karena, dan hanya karena, _**Suigetsu**__** adalah **__**Naruto**_.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.end.**

**.**

**

* * *

Keterangan:**

*) diambil dari Water Moon

**) diambil dari Mind Trap

***) diambil dari Mind Trap; bahwa Suigetsu bertarung melawan Sai saat Sasuke memberikan pandangan ilusi kepada Naruto

**

* * *

.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Untuk keabstrakan dan simbolisme yang bertebaran, silahkan salahkan Ninja-edit karena **Mind Trap** dan **Water Moon** yang luar biasa. Ternyata membuat _fan_-fanfiksi sangat menyenangkan. Menyelami karya orang lain dan berusaha memahami apa yang ingin ditulisnya, jauh lebih sulit dari sekedar membuat fanfiksi belaka. Karya ini mengambil _setting_ waktu setelah Mind Trap dan Water Moon, masih dalam _universe_ di kedua karya itu—mungkin sesaat sebelum seharusnya Sasuke bertemu dengan Itachi dan Naruto tepat dekat mengejar Sasuke.

Untuk _partner_ tercinta, **Ninja-edit**, semoga cukup memuaskan. Sebuah doa selamat ulangtahun menyertaimu, _my dear_. Semoga diberi kebahagiaan selalu :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika ada yang berkenan memberi komentar terhadap karya yang satu ini.

**

* * *

.**

.©fariacchi.17januari2011.


End file.
